Conséquences
by Deadly Autumn
Summary: Luffy avait appris, compris, pour thriller back. Il était tellement en colère. Zoro n'avait pas le droit. Aucun droit. Et si il ne s'était jamais réveiller? Luffy ne s'en serait jamais remis. Il aurait perdu plus qu'un second,plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un frère...Il aurait tout perdu.
1. Luffy

Coucou les chats! J'espère que tout vas bien pour vous.

Petite fic tout droit sortie de mon cerveau fatigué.

Elle prend place quelque part après les deux ans.

* * *

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, fait assez rare pour être souligné.

Les filles se détendaient sur le pont, et les garçons vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Il faisait calme, ça aussi c'était assez rare pour être souligner.

En effet la plus grande source de bruit, Luffy, étais couché sur la proue de Sunny.

Silencieux,perdu dans le monde des songes. Où rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Un monde où la douleur n'existait pas. Un monde où son esprit pouvait être en paix.

Et quand Sanji sonna l'heure du dîner, il n'en sortit pas.

Il avait trop de démon sur ses épaules et c'était trop lourd à porter. Alors aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui, il voulait être coupé de tout.

Il n'était pas du genre à fuir, ni se cacher. Mais son coeur était trop lourd.

Il avait combattu la douleur, la perte,la peur. Mais son coeur brisé avait besoin de plus de temps.

Personne ne vint le chercher, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Sanji les en avait défendu, prévenu. Sanji savais.

Il avait deviné. Deviné ce qui se passait entre son capitaine et leurs seconds.

Deviné ce qui le tourmentait tellement. Deviné sa douleur. Sourde et cuisante.

Bien que tout le monde ai assisté au combat. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi.

Luffy avait appris, compris, pour thriller bark. Il était tellement en colère. Zoro n'avait pas le droit. Aucun droit. Et si il ne s'était jamais réveiller?

Luffy ne s'en serait jamais remis. Il aurait perdu plus qu'un second,plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un frère...Il aurait tout perdu.

Ce sourire narquois, ses commentaires railleurs mais aussi ses caresses discrètes, ses baisers volées...

Il aurait perdu l'être le plus cher à son coeur.

Qu'importe que deux ans se soit écoulés.

Il n'avais pas envie de s'excuser, ni même d'entendre d'excuses.

Comment Zoro pourrait il accomplir son rêve? Il mourrait pour lui, à cause de lui. Et ce serait injuste...Le rêve de Luffy ne devait pas passer avant celui de Zoro.

Même si au fond il savait...Ce n'était pas une question de rêves...C'était à cause d'eux. Du "eux" qui as commencé à exister il ne saurait vraiment dire quand. Quand leurs liens étaient ils devenus si fort? Il lui semblait presque que ça es toujours été ainsi.

La nuit tomba, l'enveloppant de sa fraicheur caractéristique. Il frissonna.

Une mains chaude se posa sur son front, le tirant de ses songes.

Zoro.

Zoro qui ne venait jamais sur la proue, se tenait pourtant là à ses cotés dans le silence.

_-Tu as de la fièvre Luffy._

Le capitaine ne lui répondis pas.

_-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal,cesse de remuer tes démons. C'est fini. On es là. Je suis là. Et je n'irais nulle part. Je t'avais dis que je ne perdrais jamais, et je n'ai pas perdu._

Le silence s'étira, mais il était moins lourd.

_-Zoro deviendra le meilleurs bretteurs du monde?_

_-Evidemment!_ Répondit Zoro sans même un doute.

Un poids quitta les épaules de Luffy. Tout irait bien.

_-Tu devrais venir à l'intérieur, cette vilaine fièvre t'altère le cerveau depuis ce matin. _Repris le plus âgé.

Luffy ris faiblement de son rire si particulier, si propre à lui. Il se sentis alors décoller du sol, et surpris, se lova dans les bras de Zoro, son Zoro.

_-Sale gosse,_ murmura celui-ci tout en essayant de les ramenés sans accident sur le pont.

Tout allait bien maintenant, Zoro était là. Et cette fois rien, rien, ne les séparera à nouveau.

_-Oy capitaine, je t'ai gardé à manger !_ S'éleva une voix de la cuisine.

Luffy avait faim, il avait toujours faim, mais il ne voulait pas casser ce moment si rare où Zoro osait s'afficher avec lui.

Tout le monde était au courant bien sur. C'était dur à cacher en vivant vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre avec les autres. Personnes n'avaient jamais fait de remarques. Pas un mot.

Zoro s'en portait très bien, n'étant pas très démonstratif en public.

Mais ça commençait à poser un problème à Luffy.

Il était franche et spontané. Alors se retenir de se jeter dans les bras de son second était parfois difficile.

Il avait peur, peur que Zoro ne l'aime pas vraiment au fond, que leurs couple n'en était pas un. Qu'étaient t'ils aux yeux des autres? Juste deux pauvres âmes perdu qui se rassure comme elles peuvent?

_-Arrête de réflechir autant Luffy,_ lui lança Zoro, comme si il pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. _Je t'emmène manger._

Et il le porta jusqu'à la cuisine.

Sanji se trouvait là, mais il n'était pas seul. Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Brook, Franky et même Robin s'y trouvaient.

Ils l'attendaient.

Leurs capitaine.

Alors qu'il mangeait, étrangement plus lentement que d'habitude, Chopper en profitait pour l'ausculter.

_-Tu devrais rester au lit Luffy! Ta fièvre à encore grimper!_ Le petit renne était en colère, bien qu'il s'était efforcé à garder Luffy au lit ce matin, celui-ci avait réussis à s'en échapper et s'était battu avec Zoro…

Personne n'avaient oser demander pourquoi. Luffy semblait être dans une telle colère, une telle souffrance.

Certains avaient assumer qu'ils s'agissaient d'une de leurs histoire de couple, après tout deux ans sans se voir pouvait faire des dégats sur n'importe quelle relation.

D'autres avaient essayer de poser des questions.

Mais Sanji les en avait empêcher.

Ils comprirent donc que c'était grave. Et personne n'avait plus chercher à demander.

Et quand Luffy, dans les bras de Zoro, vint enfin manger, ils étaient soulager. Tout allait bien.

* * *

Je sais bien si en faire juste un one shot comme ça ou la continuer, des avis?

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu!


	2. Zoro

Toute petite suite ! Il y'aura peut être une dernière partie, je suis pas encore sur.

Bisous sur vous les chats!

* * *

Zoro ne savait plus très bien comment ça avait commencer.

L'instant d'avant il se trouvait à l'infirmerie entrain de parler avec cet idiot de cuistot et maintenant il se trouvais à se battre avec Luffy.

Un Luffy fiévreux, et très en colère. Zoro était certain que si celui-ci n'était pas malade il l'aurait démoli.

Surtout que l'épéiste combattait avec ses sabres toujours dans leurs fourreaux, leurs capitaine était déjà malade pas la peine qu'il se retrouve en plus coupé en deux.

Les autres membres de l'équipage ne comprenaient rien, leurs hurlaient juste d'arrêter de démolir le Sunny.

Seul le blond ne disait rien, c'est lui qui avait commencé à en parler, pensant leurs capitaine endormis.

_Si tu tenais tellement à mourir je peux m'en charger !_ Lui hurla soudainement Luffy.

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée...Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, tout était calme. Luffy recupérait de ses blessures à l'infirmerie, pour une fois il ne luttait pas pour ce lever et acceptait les traitements de Chopper.

Il avait encore une fois pris des coups pour les défendre, encore une fois enduré la douleur à leurs place.

Zoro se trouvait à ses cotés dans l'infirmerie, prenant le relais d'un Chopper fatigué. Et Sanji était venu prendre des nouvelles.

Et il avait commencé à parler, de tout les temps où leurs capitaine avait enduré leurs douleurs, de toutes les fois ils se sentaient si faible et impuissant à son coté. Et il avait abordé Thriller Bark,

absorber dans le monologue Zoro n'avais pas remarquer la respiration tendu de son capitaine. Lui qui pourtant connaissait son moindre souffle par cœur.

Le jeune capitaine avait attendu que le cuisinier quitte l'infirmerie pour se redresser sur son lit.

Il était dans un colère noir, comme Zoro ne l'avait que rarement vu. Une colère dirigé contre lui.

Le premier coup parti rapidement, fort et puissant. Il atteint Zoro au torse et le propulsa en dehors de la pièce.

[...]

Ils étaient tout les deux à terre depuis quelque temps quand Luffy se décida à se lever. Au lieu de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, comme Chopper lui avait dis, il alla vers la proue.

Zoro soupira, se passant une mains sur le visage.

_-Désolé_

Il c'était attendu à se que le blond vienne s'excuser. Il s'étonna presque qu'il ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. Ni même qu'il n'avait pas vraiment essayer d'arrêter leurs combat, il devait se sentir coupable.

-_Il n'y à pas a être désolé_, Lui répondit Zoro en se relevant,_ Je suis sur qu'il le savait déjà, c'est un idiot, mais il n'est pas stupide._

Dans d'autre circonstance cette phrase aurait paru ridicule, pas là.

Le cuisinier se mordit la lèvre, l'air coupable, comme si il avait eu peur d'avoir casser quelque chose entre eux. Entre Luffy et Zoro. Entre leurs capitaine et leurs second.

Zoro s'éloigna ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, et se rendit dans la vigie, de là il pouvait garder un œil sur leurs capitaine.

Son capitaine.

Son Luffy.


End file.
